


Golden Butterflies

by AnAmericanLukas



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dialogue Light, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: Midas's internal thoughts on Brutus.
Relationships: Brutus/Midas (Fortnite)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Golden Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god im writing fortnite fanfic  
> this is why i cant be left alone for so long sjkfhkjsdfks  
> i'm trying to get back into writing but i'm just,, so drained,,, all the time,,, enjoy,,,

Midas was never one to express his emotions, always staying quiet and out of the way. His rise to power was an interesting one, using his intellect, his way of sweet-talking others to do his bidding, and his golden touch to get what he wanted. Some people considered his ways cruel and unjust, but it was all fair game in his world.

When people first meet him, they usually have an idea of who he is. He’s infamous; word gets around when you have an unusual talent. People question things they don’t understand, this being one of them. The only person that hasn’t questions his strange abilities was Brutus. A strange man, never questioning orders, never questioning the things Midas does, just going with the flow. It intrigued Midas, but just slightly.

Recently, however, Midas has been noticing some differences in the other man. Small, subtle differences, but differences nonetheless. Brutus was more… attentive, leaning in a bit closer when he was rambling on about some business deal and what he wanted him to do. The way he walked a bit closer down the halls of the Agency when he visited even tho there were henchmen scattered everywhere. How he chose to stay longer after a business meeting, helping out with as much as he could

Maybe Midas was overthinking it. There are many reasons as to why Brutus is possibly acting this way. But again, he may just be overthinking it. Midas doesn’t mind, of course. He finds him to be quite an interesting person, considering his lack of a past. He doesn’t know much due to his lack of information, but one day Midas would like to know what lies in the past of the person.

He felt a nudge against his arm, snapping his out of his thoughts. Oh yes, they were on their way to the Agency. A quick journey to most people, but one that felt like ages for the two of them. Midas looked over at Brutus, a confused look on his face.

“Is that a new one?” Brutus questioned, pointed at golden markings on Midas’s forearm. Huh. Strange. That one _was_ new. A collection of golden butterflies in the shape of a heart.

“Yes… it is new. They appear randomly at certain points, mainly when key events occur. This… I have no idea what it represents.” Midas let our a chuckle, relaxing into his seat once again. He took another look at it again. It’s strange… but welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> i have sinned-  
> hope you enjoyed xx


End file.
